A Different Kind of Christmas
by luckypixi
Summary: Dean invites Castiel to spend Christmas with him, Sam and Bobby, to which the angel agrees. Featuring a strange Christmas dinner, ambushing carollers and lots of fluffy slash, this is a Christmas that you wouldn't want to miss. Dean/Cas. Please R


**Hi all!**

**Ok, this is Dean/Cas and there is everything in this one. Presents, Christmas Dinner and a blindfold moment...I'll leave you to read it! :D**

**This took me all day to write, so I hope you enjoy it! It's also probably the longest Oneshot I've ever written...**

**The title comes with help from RosesandThorns666, so thanks for that! **

**Please leave a review- I'd love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dude, you wanna stay with us this Christmas?'

Castiel looked up from watching the snow fall outside the window, his bright blue eyes focusing on Dean's green ones.

'Dean?' The angel cocked his head. Dean had never asked him to stay for a Christmas before.

The older Winchester was breathing heavily, as if had spent the last ten years of his life gearing himself up for this moment. He looked away, scratching at the back of his neck.

'Don't worry about it, it was a stupid idea anyway.' Dean looked away, feigning concentration on the television. He couldn't deny it; he really _really_ wanted Castiel to say yes. He and the angel were unbelievably close, and Dean could think of nothing better than spending Christmas with him.

Castiel stood up from the chair next to the window and sat gently on the bed next to Dean. 'Dean, what's Christmas?'

Dean looked at him blankly. 'Christmas? Well, it's, uh...' How the hell do you explain Christmas to an angel? 'It's where people who love each other spend one day a year with each other. To show them how much they care and remember the past year.' Great, now he sounded like one of those corny Greeting's Cards.

Cas nodded slowly, then, his eyes twinkling, he leant forwards and pressed his lips onto Dean's. 'Then yes, Dean.' He told the hunter. 'I would very much like to spend Christmas with you.'

Dean grinned and cupped the back of Castiel's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

'Good.'

Suddenly Sam crashed into the room, followed by Bobby. Sam grinned and feigned disgust. 'Guys! Really? You two are like rabbits!'

Dean grinned and made an obscene moaning sound, pulling Castiel towards him again. Cas grinned and playfully pushed him away.

'Damn idjits' smiled Bobby, dropping his bag on the floor.

'Good news!' Dean swung his legs off the bed. 'Cas is staying for Christmas!'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'Christmas, Dean?'

'Yup.' With the enthusiasm of a four year old, he reached under his bed and pulled out a bag, from which, he took out a tiny tree, barely a branch off a big tree.

'Pulled this off a tree outside the mall' stated Dean proudly, bowing.

Bobby chuckled. 'You get worse, I tell ya'

Dean grinned. 'Well, it's Christmas Day and I wanna do it proper this year. I already bought the turkey. Well, a chicken; didn't have quite enough money for a turkey.'

Castiel cocked his head again. 'What are you planning to do with a chicken?' he asked, puzzled. He had only ever seen a fleeting glimpse of a chicken, on his search for God. It was running free on a farm somewhere in India.

Dean grinned. 'Eat it, Cas.'

Cas looked disgusted. 'Eat it? Dean, that's cruel.'

Dean looked at him, completely baffled. Why would eating a cooked Chicken be cruel?

Bobby grinned, 'Feathers, it'll be dead first.'

Castiel's nodded. 'I'm glad to hear that.'

'You think we were gonna eat it, clucking and flapping on the table?' Dean grinned and clapped Castiel on the shoulder.

'Well, with you, Dean, I never know.'

Dean laughed softly and kissed the angel gently.

'With that cleared up-wanna put these up?'

Sam grinned, the first time in a long time in Dean's opinion. He pulled a bag from under his bed and brought out one long streamer, with the words Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, in red writing on a gold background.

'Sammy?' Dean grinned when he saw what Sam was holding. 'I knew it!'

Dean looked at the angel and smiled. 'Wanna help me get this up?' he asked.

Cas, obviously missing the double entendre, nodded.

Sam grinned and surrendered the banner, nodding Bobby over to the small kitchenette. They would make a start on dinner.

Dean grinned and passed Castiel a drawing pin, which the angel used to secure the banner to the wall, over the window so the light would reflect through it.

'Looks great' smiled Dean, putting his arm around Castiel's waist and kissing his temple. The light illuminated through the banner, sending streaks of gold across the angel's face.

'Dinners' on.' Bobby announced. 'It'll be ready later.'

'Great'

Dean looked suggestively at Cas, who looked back, the picture of innocence.

Bobby and Sam looked between them, grinning.

'We're going to find some beer.' Sam grinned. 'You two have fun.'

Dean grinned, not taking his eyes away from Cas.

Dean raised one eyebrow.

'I've got something to show you'

-x-

'Dean, is this really necessary?'

Castiel fingered the blindfold that Dean had put around his eyes, nose wrinkling at he shut his eyes tight.

He didn't hear Dean say anything; his Hunter was being a lot more quiet than usual.

'Dean?'

Suddenly, an unfamiliar smell hit his nostrils and he heard Dean step in front of him.

'Just relax.' Dean soothed and gently brushed against Cas's neck. 'Just open your mouth and keep calm.' Dean adopted a sing song voice and kissed Castiel gently before lifting something up to his mouth.

Castiel frowned when something hard touched his lips and his tongue flicked out, licking over the surface.

'Like it?' asked Dean, grinning as the blindfolded angel continued to lick.

'It is nice.' He concluded.

Dean smiled and kissed him again. He pulled the top off the mince pie and dug some of the filling out with his finger.

He brought his finger gently up to Castiel's lip. Cas smiled and flicked out his tongue, lapping up the sweet filling.

Slowly, Dean untied the blindfold and Castiel blinked around, still chewing a little.

'Mince pie' grinned Dean, holding it up.

'Another type of pie?' Castiel was sure Dean was making these types of pies up, but now it looked as if he had been telling the truth.

Dean grinned and kissed him again. 'That pie tastes good' he smiled, breaking the kiss.

'Mmm' agreed Castiel.

They both looked up when the door opened and Sam and Bobby walked in. Sam spotted the blindfold. 'Don't tell me! I really don't want to know!'

'Sure you do!' grinned Dean, watching his little brother. 'First we almost rubbed a hole in the carpet, then we nearly broke the bedsprings...'

'Dean!' Sam threw a can of beer at Dean, who caught it easily.

'Don't worry, Sam. We're saving that part for later.'

Sam grinned and put down the bag.

'We were pie tasting.' Castiel told Sam, who stopped and stared at him.

'Again. I didn't want to know that.'

Castiel smiled shyly and took off his trenchcoat; he wasn't going anywhere for the time being.

Bobby went to check the chicken. 'Bird's almost done. Dean what were you planning on having with it?'

Dean looked blank. This is as far as he had envisaged. He looked around wildly, shrugging. 'Chips?'

Sam burst out laughing. 'Chicken and chips? On Christmas Day?'

Dean flushed 'All the shops are shut and there's no where to get vegetables from. He looked at Cas.

The angel smiled at him. 'That sounds good, Dean.'

Dean smiled. At least Castiel would always be on his side.

Bobby checked his wallet, pulling out some notes. 'Chips it is then.' He smiled, holding out the money.

Dean grabbed it, giving his thanks and grabbed Castiel's coat, leaving the angel to follow behind him.

Sam and Bobby grinned, before sorting out the table. This was going to be a unique Christmas Dinner.

-x-

About an hour later, Dean and Castiel walked back in the door.

Sam whistled. 'How many people want chips on Christmas Day? You've been ages!'

His eyes flicked between the pair, narrowing with suspicion.

'Nothing happened, Sammy. We were ambushed by carollers' Dean frowned, putting the chips on the table. 'They started to sing 'Hark The Herald Angels' I think he was about to correct them before I dragged him away.'

Sam grinned and looked at the angel, who had a sour impression on his face.

'Well..' Sam drew the word out. 'Who's for chicken. And chips?' he added.

They all sat around the table, Dean passing around the chips. Sitting in silence, enjoying their slightly different Christmas dinner, Castiel looked at his place.

'Don't say you're not gonna eat it' Dean looked at him sideways. 'You haven't even tried it.'

Castiel smiled at him and stabbed a chip with his fork. He brought it to his mouth and chewed, if only to keep Dean happy.

Sam grinned and reached behind him, grabbing a bag and putting it on the table.

Dean eyed the bag of presents with wide eyes. 'Aw, Sammy- I didn't know we were doing presents.'

Sam smiled and shrugged. 'No biggy'

But Dean grinned. 'Good job I went out and bought these!' he grabbed his own bag and smiled.

Bobby also pulled out a bag, which made Castiel feel a little left out. The angel said nothing, though and sat back to watch.

'Here.' Sam passed Dean his present. A large bottle of Car Wax. Just right for the Impala. Dean grinned and passed Sam his gift. It was a new iPod.

'I figured you'd need a new one. This cost me loads so don't lose this one!' Dean told him, grinning.

'Thanks.' Sam passed Bobby his gift. A huge book on Demonic Lore.

'Thanks, son.' Smiled Bobby, handing Sam his. A book on Demonic Lore.

Sam laughed, scanning the book. 'Great minds think alike, huh?' he grinned.

Bobby nodded, chuckling, before handing Dean his gift. New rounds for his shot gun.

'Practical. I like it.' smiled Dean, passing Bobby his present. It was square and heavy.

'Let me guess, a book?' Bobby grinned unwrapping it. Sure enough it was a book.

'It's a special book.' Dean told him. 'Open it up'

Bobby opened it up and laughed when he saw the cut out pages and the small bottle of whiskey nestled in there.

'For when you're doing "research".' Dean used his fingers to make his point.

'Cheers.'

All three hunters turned to the angel and he shrunk back slightly. 'I haven't got you anything. I didn't know I had to bring gifts.'

Dean looked at the disappointed expression on Castiel's face and broke into a smile. 'Hey, it's ok. You didn't know. Besides, we got you gifts.'

He gave a package to Castiel, who unwrapped it slowly. A new tie.

'Thank you, Dean.' Smiled Cas. He knew he already had one around his neck and wasn't in dire need of another one, but he thought it was nice of Dean to get him another.

Sam passed him his gift. A new phone.

'I honestly had no idea what to get you.' Sam confessed, smiling as Cas peered at the box.

'I'll help you set it up later.' Whispered Dean, grinning at the angel's confused face.

Bobby leant over to give Castiel his gift. It was a pair of socks. Cas smiled when he read what was stitched into them. "I am the Angel in the room"

'I thought you'd like 'em.' Smiled Bobby; he also had no idea what to get the angel.

'Thank you both.' Cas told them.

The sun was setting outside now and Bobby looked around. 'Sam, wanna find a bar?' he asked the younger Winchester, eyes flicking in the two lover's direction. He knew what it was like being in love and knew Dean and Castiel had probably better things to do instead of eating left over chicken.

Sam coughed. 'Uh, yeah' he stood up and nodded at Dean. 'See you in the morning.' He and Bobby slowly walked out the room.

Dean nodded and looked into the angel's eyes.

He held out his hands and drew Castiel up, moving in for another kiss before leading him over to the bed.

Castiel smiled when Dean winked at him.

'Come on.' His hunter said to him.

'I've got another present for you.'

Castiel smiled, leaning in for a kiss. 'And I can give you mine.'

In all, Castiel's first Christmas was one of the best days he remembered.

**I think Dean and Cas will have a pleasant evening, don't you? **

**Thanks so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Let me just say... MERRY CHRISTMAS! (This can be my present to you all- hope you liked it! )**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
